Wheat and City
by dl-shipper34
Summary: What happens when Lindsay leaves Danny a note instead of a card? UPDATED: new chapters 4 and 5
1. Dear Danny

He watched her hug Mac and Stella, completely ignoring the people who strode past him in the hallway. All his eyes wanted to see was her. Tears threatened to fall down her rosy cheeks as she said her goodbyes and walked out, not even glancing at him when she passed by.  
Maybe it was better that way.

Lindsay sealed the envelope, her fingers brushing over the name inscribed on the front. She had thought about leaving him a card, but something tugged at her heart and she knew he deserved more. She placed it on the shelf in his locker (he had given her the code long ago) and swiftly glanced at the pictures taped to the inside of the door. One in particular stood out. It was a shot of them at dinner with the rest of the gang, enjoying drinks and laughter. Lindsay secretly loved the picture, mainly because it was just Danny and she. He had made two copies so they each received one.  
Her eyes fell upon another memory, except it was not hers. Sometime before she joined the team, Danny and Aiden had gone out and they had taken a few snapshots. She smiled at the pretty features of the late CSI member, knowing how close her and Danny had been.  
Stealing one last look at the first photo, she turned and headed down the dreaded road to her awaiting past.

Danny tried to wrap his mind around the ending of yet another bizarre case, though he was merely attempting to stray his thoughts away from Lindsay. He had been out and about when she had departed, not realizing she'd seen him from the cab.  
He opened his locker and a square object dropped out, landing perfectly 'twixt his feet. Bending down, he picked it up and inspected it curiously. Someone had written his name.  
Lindsay.  
Smiling to himself, he decided to save it for when he arrived back at his apartment, knowing this probably wasn't the best place to be reading a personal note. He gathered up his things and left, tightly grasping the mysterious letter.

It was a slightly chilly night, but Danny ignored the cold. He stood on the roof of his building, surveying the millions of stars that lined the sky. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and opened the envelope, immediately admiring her beautiful hand.

Dear Danny,  
I know I have a lot of explaining to do once I return to New York. I wish I could just tell you now, but like a coward I'm letting my past take control. I have hurt you in so many ways, Danny, and for that I am deeply sorry. I can see now you were only trying to help me, wanting to be there for me. What a fool I am for always pushing you away. I never realized how much I truly need you.  
Every night when I lay in my bed, I hold the picture of us from the restaurant with the others. It's my favourite, and sometimes I fall asleep with it in my hands, holding it close to my heart. Other times I can't understand why you feel for me, especially after how I've been acting. Wherever I turn my back you're always right there, your oceanic eyes sweeping me away to some unknown paradise.  
The day I went undercover is always roaming the corridors of my dreams. After the bomb deployed I was terrified, but your voice reached my ears…and I knew then I was safe. Even now I feel your comforting arms embrace me…how I wanted to stay like that forever.  
My past calls me now, so I must leave here and answer to its plea. Only then can I settle down into a new light. We may be far away, but you're right beside me in my heart.

Always Yours,  
Montana

Upon reading the signature, his eyes became as bright as the very orbs he was under. A sudden urge clutched his heart and he turned on impulse. _Maybe she still needs time, but she shouldn't have to go through this alone.  
_A movement caught his attention, and he peered up at the heavens.  
_The stars._

Dawn arrived swiftly as the sun rose in golden splendour over the city. Danny was up and about, grabbing breakfast and a few personal items before he headed out the door.  
He knew Lindsay would be glad to see him, even if she didn't directly imply it in the letter. A sixth sense was telling him she needed guidance, a little push along the way, and he wasn't about to ignore it. That and he was starting to go insane.  
_It's only been a day and I'm already losing it. Never knew love could make a guy feel like this.  
__I'm coming babe._


	2. You're here

"Lindsay!"  
The young woman dropped her luggage at the sight of her mother. They embraced warmly, Mrs. Monroe giving her daughter countless kisses on both her cheeks.  
"Oh my little girl, I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you dearly."  
"I've missed you too Mum. Has Dad been doing some renovations on the house?"  
"Aye, he's been keepin' himself busy since retirin'. But enough of us, dear. How is New York?"  
Lindsay flashed a brief smile. "It's certainly different from the country, but I like it."  
Her mother nodded, trying to keep the mood light. "Tell me about your co-workers. What are they like?"  
"They're amazing. Stella, another lady there, is teaching me a lot about the city. She's a wonderful mentor. Mac too, he's my boss. Then there's Danny, he-" she halted, embarrassed she had mentioned him in front of her mother. Mrs. Monroe raised a curious eyebrow and chuckled.  
"Danny? Well, looks like my little girl has a new friend. C'mon inside, I want to hear all about him."

The plane rolled above the clouds, and Danny surveyed the endless streak of blue with admiration. He had managed to get an early flight out of the city, grateful that Mac had allowed him time off. Somehow he sensed Mac knew about his feelings towards Lindsay, but after finding out he and Peyton were in a relationship Danny felt a little less embarrassed.  
"Mac? I need to ask something of you."  
"What is it Danny?"  
"Um…look, I…oh boy…would it be possible if I can get a few days off?"  
"Something wrong?" Mac cocked his head to one side, almost comically.  
Danny fidgeted nervously. "No, it's just…I want to help Lindsay…I mean-"  
Mac held up a hand. "I understand. You're a good man, wanting to be there for a fellow friend. You can go."  
"Thanks Mac, I won't forget this."

Danny quietly shut the taxi door and surveyed the large home. A fresh coat of paint simmered in the country sun, and beautifully decorated shutters bordered the upper windows. A middle-aged woman reared up from her work, eyes twinkling. She was a splitting image of Lindsay. He instantly warmed to her homely features.  
"Hello there, young man. May I help you?"  
"Afternoon, marm. My name's Danny Messer. I was wondering-" He stopped in mid-sentence as a knowing smile crept across her lips.  
"So you're the boy she keeps talkin' about," she chuckled softly. "I've heard a lot about you. I must say, my daughter seems quite fond of you."  
He respectively let her lean on his arm. "I'm very fond of her too, marm. I hope I'm not intruding, but is she here? I have something for her."  
She led him down the path towards the house. "She's restin' out back."

A soft breeze ruffled the wheatfields that were stretched out in front of Lindsay, causing a wave of memories to flood back. She was situated in the cool shade under a giant cottonwood. The young woman breathed in the country air and sighed deeply, closing her eyes against the sun's rays.  
Danny's heart leapt. He was watching her from the sliding door in the kitchen. _So this is what a wheatfield looks like_.  
"She used to sit out there every day as a little 'un," her mother whispered. "'Twas her favourite place to go an' escape from the world. I'll give her this letter; you stay here until I come back."  
"Thank you."

"Lindsay?"  
She opened her eyes to see her mother standing there. "Hi Mum."  
"I found this in the mail. 'Tis addressed to you." She handed her daughter the note, kissed her head, then turned and left without another word.

The moment she took the letter, Lindsay knew whom it was from. She allowed herself a smile even though she figured he would write back.  
_Strange, he mailed this from New York and it's already here. Maybe…_she peered around the area, wondering if he was actually there. Something didn't seem right, but she pushed it aside for now, intent on the task at hand.  
Carefully tearing open the envelope, Lindsay took one last look at the wheat before reading.

Dearest Lindsay,  
Looking up at this infinite blanket of stars makes me instantly think of you. They're mystifying in so many ways yet shine brightly upon me, their glow illuminating my path. A shooting star has just streaked across, and I have made a wish. I wished that you would find peace, something I know you haven't felt for a long time. Your happiness means the world to me.  
Somehow I can't believe it's been over a year since we met. I knew there was something special behind those chestnut eyes of yours. The first time I looked into them my spirit soared to the heavens. That moment made me feel lighter than I have in years. Montana, ever since that fateful glance you've changed my world. I never thought there was someone out there for me…until you entered my life.  
I was so scared I would lose you that day. When my eyes fell upon you rising through the dust, I thanked the Lord and couldn't think of anything else but wrap my arms around you.  
I dearly wish I knew what is haunting you, but I shall respect your wishes and let you fight your demons. Remember that bravery does not always come from a far-away battlefield. The brave are simply those who, no matter what stands before them, fight with courage and honour. You are brave, Lindsay. You are a fighter, and don't you ever deny that.  
Whatever happens between us, I vow that I will take greater care protecting your life than I will my own.

Love always,  
Danny

She was so consumed in the note that she did not hear him sneak up from behind. Tears streamed down Lindsay's face, and she had to take a few moments to centre herself. The heartfelt letter had stunned her beyond belief. Danny had poured his soul into this. _If only he were here_.  
"Wheatfields are nice an' all, but I still like the city skyline."  
A startled gasp escaped her throat, and she whirled around to face him.  
"Danny?" Her tone radiated relief, almost…gratitude.  
He put on that goofy smile that she adored so much. "Hey Montana."  
Lindsay jumped up, eyes reflecting the sunlight as she threw her arms around his neck. It was like he had appeared out of a dream. His powerful arms wrapped around her waist and up her back, holding her close. For a few moments they stood there embracing, feeling the wind caress their clothes. Lindsay grasped his shirt tightly, nails accidentally digging into his skin. Danny ignored the slight pain, only seeing, feeling, his Montana.  
She broke the hug to rest both hands on either side of his face. "It's you…it's really you…you're here."  
"Of course I am," he whispered, their noses touching. "What, you didn't really think I would stay behind, did you? I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
"The letter you wrote…no one has ever said that about me before. I was crying because it made me so happy," She lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"For treating you so horribly. You shouldn't be chasing after me, not after what I've done to you."  
"Lindsay," he gently lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger so they were once more eye-to-eye. "You were only trying to protect us both. No one can blame you for that."  
She was silent for a moment. "I can't keep running from this. I don't want to hurt you anymore, Danny. I've been lying to myself for so long. I never expected to fall for you."  
"You know I'll catch you."  
Her gentle laugh caused fireworks to explode in his heart. Before she could talk further, he started to lead her away.  
"Where are we going?"  
He winked mischievously. "I've got one more surprise for you."


	3. Dance with me

They headed upstairs to Lindsay's room, Danny knowing the kindly mother had already set up part two of his arrival. Lindsay crossed her arms as he shut the door, tapping a foot against the floor.  
"What is this all about?"  
"Close your eyes for me."  
She peered at him curiously, a slight tease playing on her voice. "You're not going to kiss me are you? Really Messer, I expected more from you than that old trick."  
Swift as a flash his lips were inches from hers. Lindsay's breath froze in her lungs. _Is he actually going to do it?  
_He flashed a mischievous grin. "Miss Monroe, I have had this planned for many a night. Unless you want to break this poor heart of mine, I suggest you close those gorgeous eyes."  
Realizing it was useless questioning him further, Lindsay did as she was bid, allowing her other senses to take control. He was scuffling around the room, moving things here and placing things there.  
"You do realize this is my room, right? If you're playing a game, this is the worst place to have it in." She knew he could sense the sliver of laughter in her tone.  
His reply came close to her ear. "Be patient, Montana. Believe me, you'll want to wait."  
After some more shifting, she felt his arms slide over her stomach, lips ever so lightly brushing her cheek.  
_Click.  
_She instinctively opened her eyes and turned around to face him. His right hand was extended to her.  
"Will you give me the honour of a dance?"  
Lindsay's voice faltered, and before she could stop herself she accepted his offer. His much larger mitt quickly engulfed her smaller hand. He kissed her fingers and pulled her in close, placing a hand near the base of her spine. It was like her limbs had a mind of their own. Her left arm snaked across his shoulder and behind his neck, while her right hand was still encased in his.  
"Danny…"  
He gently put a finger to her lips. "It's okay. Jus' listen to the music; let it flow through your veins."  
She closed her eyes and gently laid her head on his shoulder, allowing the melody to course her entire body, savouring the moment in his arms.

**It's undeniable  
****That we should be together  
****It's unbelievable  
****How I used to say that I'd fall never  
****The basis you need to know  
****If you don't know just how I feel,  
****Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
****If all things in time, time will reveal  
****Yeah...**

**One... you're like a dream come true  
****Two... just wanna be with you  
****Three... girl its plain to see  
****That you're the only one for me  
****And four... repeat steps one through three  
****Five... make you fall in love with me  
****If ever I believe my work is done  
****Then I start back at one (yeah)**

**So incredible  
****The way things work themselves out  
****And all emotional  
****Once you know what its all about babe  
****And undesirable  
****For us to be apart  
****Never would have made it very far  
****Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
****Cause**

**One…you're like a dream come true  
****Two…just wanna be with you  
****Three…girl its plain to see  
****That you're the only one for me  
****And four…repeat steps one through three  
****Five…make you fall in love with me  
****If ever I believe my work is done  
****Then I start back at one (yeah)**

**Say farewell to the dark night  
****I see the coming of the sun  
****I feel like a little child  
****Whose life has just begun  
****You came and breathed new life  
****Into this lonely heart of mine  
****You threw out the life line  
****Just in the nick of time**

**One…you're like a dream come true  
****Two…just wanna be with you  
****Three…girl its plain to see  
****That you're the only one for me  
****And four…repeat steps one through three  
****Five…make you fall in love with me  
****If ever I believe my work is done  
****Then I start back at one  
****(Back at One – Brian McKnight)**

The last note hung in the air before slowly fading, but they continued dancing. Again Lindsay found herself struggling to find words. _Why does he always steal my breath?  
_"Danny…it was beautiful…"  
"A beautiful tune for a beautiful girl," he peered towards the window and smiled. "Hey, look."  
The sun had nearly disappeared beneath the horizon, causing a burst of colour to light up the sky. Rivers of red, orange and yellow swam off into the distance, illuminating the underlining of the few clouds that dotted the evening scene.  
Lindsay inhaled deeply as the last rays warmed her face. "I've always loved sunsets. I would sit outside and watch them every night, sometimes even drifting off until my mother would come and carry me indoors."  
His hand gently ran through her curls, and she looked up at him. "I couldn't ask for anything more than this," She paused before continuing. "You flew all the way out here for me?"  
"Yeah, I guess love can make you do some crazy things."  
Without the slightest hesitation Lindsay brought her lips to his. An array of desire overwhelmed their spirits as they kissed passionately 'neath the glorious sunset. After a few moments they released and hugged, Danny's strong muscles squeezing her gently but tight enough to know she was safe. Tears stung Lindsay's eyes as she let vent all her emotions.  
"Listen, tomorrow is goin' to be a long one," he whispered softly in her ear. "Why don't we grab somethin' to eat and call it a day? You'll be well rested for the trial."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm stayin' right here."

A full moon hung over the wheatfields as a gentle breeze whistled over the earth. It was like a mini-getaway from the crowded streets of New York. The two young CSI's lay in Lindsay's bed facing each other, hands clasped tightly. Danny pulled back a loose curl and tucked it behind her ear.  
"There we go, now I can see your angelic face."  
She stared hard at him, eyes full of confusion. "I don't know if I can do this tomorrow, Danny. I don't know if I have the strength."  
"It's not about strength. It's about having the courage and heart to complete a mission. You have a good and honest spirit, Montana. I'll be there to support you."  
She smiled in the moonlight and edged closer to him, inhaling his unique scent. Flipping over, she felt his arm instantly snaked over her waist and across her abdomen. His other arm was under her neck and across her chest, hand loosely but firmly clasping her shoulder. Her eyelids slowly closed, content in knowing Danny was watching over her. She felt his warmth channel into her spirit like some great river.  
"I love you, Lindsay Monroe."  
A secret smile spread across her lips. "I've always loved you, Danny Messer."


	4. Recollections

A/N: Due to popular demand, here is the next installment of Wheat and City. Contains no spoilers for upcoming episodes. Text in italics are the character's thoughts (except where Lindsay is relating her story; she's saying it but I thought it would be better to have it in italics).

* * *

Lindsay covered her ears as she struggled to sink deeper into the corner. The screams of her friends reverberated in her mind like thunder; there was no escaping the horrendous pleas.  
Silence, then footsteps.  
_Don't come in here,_ she pleaded with whatever angels were still listening. _Don't let them see me.  
_Blood.  
Her stomach churned as the thick red liquid seeped under the door, pooling towards her like some evil substance. The sight burned her memory like a hot iron.  
The bathroom door suddenly swung open and a man stood in the entranceway, sunlight flooding in around him and the gun he was holding. With a vicious snarl stamped on his face, he aimed the weapon at Lindsay and pulled the trigger. 

Someone was shaking her gently. "Lindsay, awake!"  
"No!"  
She sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, a drop of perspiration falling from her temple. Danny was right beside her, eyes filled with concern. Lindsay sobbed relentlessly, and he immediately took her into his arms, gently swaying from side to side in an effort to calm her.  
"It's ok Montana, it was just a horrible dream. I'm here; I've got you."  
The young woman shook her head, trying to rid herself of the terrifying images. "It was real, Danny. Everything was real."  
"It was all in your mind. A dream is nothing more than that."  
Lindsay became mute then. She lay back down and allowed Danny to wrap his arms around her, enveloping her in a cocoon of warmth and shelter.  
_If only you knew, Danny. If only you knew._

---

The first rays of the day shafted through the blinds, encasing Lindsay's face in a bright aura and forcing her to open her eyes gingerly. She had slept peacefully after her nightmare, but her blood still tingled at the thoughts of facing her friend's murderer in a few hours. _I must tell Danny,_ she scolded herself. _He deserves it after all he's done for me, even when I always pushed him away.  
_"Danny, you awake?"  
"Mmm," he moaned, then became immediately alert. "What's wrong?"  
She flipped over in his arms so they were face-to-face. "Nothing, it's just…there's something I should have told you a long time ago."  
His heart fluttered, but he kept quiet. Taking a deep breath, Lindsay looked into his oceanic eyes before speaking.  
"You need to know my past before I hurt you even more. I sincerely apologize for not saying goodbye to you back at the lab. I was just so focused on this trial that I didn't see your true feelings. Today I will be facing the man who killed my friends some ten years ago. We were in a café, and I went up to use the restroom…" her voice trailed off as choked sobs escaped her throat. Danny felt his veins pound with anger. _Who would hurt such a beautiful person?_ He enclosed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her skin.  
"All these years I've lived with this horrible guilt wrenching my very spirit. I couldn't understand why God chose for me to live and my friends to die. I chose this career because I thought that if I wasn't able to help my friends, I could help others find solace and bring murderers to justice. It's a little strange, I know, but I thought – hoped – it would bring closure to my past." She scoffed lightly before continuing. "All it did was open an old wound. But then something amazing happened…you walked into my life, and suddenly everything seemed to fit into place. Wherever I looked, your gracious smile was right there. I was too blind to realize my own feelings for you, and I nearly lost you because of it."  
Danny pressed his lips lightly against hers for a few moments, and released to lean his forehead against hers. "You could never lose me, Montana. I was willing to wait until the end of time for you," He paused and tucked back a loose curl that obscured his view of her face. "Remember what I said last night, okay? I know you have it in you to do this."  
Lindsay felt her shoulders lighten. So many words were trapped in her heart; all she could muster was a "thank you".

Danny's words of encouragement echoed through Lindsay's mind as she sat upon the witness stand, preparing for the batch of questions that were about to be thrown at her. She quickly glanced at the back row where Danny was seated. He gave a silent nod. _You'll be fine, babe.  
_"Miss Monroe, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the day your friends were murdered," the lawyer's voice was calm and gentle. "Would you like to tell us what happened that afternoon?"  
Lindsay continued to focus on Danny as she started her gruesome recollections.

---

_I was only 14 at the time, a young girl who enjoyed shopping and going to the movies. Sitting around me were my three best friends, Alex, Jamie and Natasha. We had been friends since elementary school, and were talking about how the summer was going to be now that we were off to high school. We would always come to this particular café; Jen, the cashier, was another good friend of ours.  
__Now that I look back on it, I question why God chose me to get up and use the restroom. It could have been any one of us, yet He chose me. I was nearly finished when I heard the front door chime. Another customer, I presumed, and continued washing my hands._

_---_

"What happened next?" The lawyer's voice seemed distant as her mind swirled around her like a dark maelstrom.  
"I…um, I heard…" The weight was too much for Lindsay to bear, and her body slumped lazily. When she raised her eyes to speak, Danny was unable to see the usually bright light in them.  
"I'm sorry, can we stop? I-I need some air."  
"Of course."

Lindsay peered up at the large stained-glass window that lay before her. "My mom and I would come down here often. We didn't attend every Sunday, but whenever either of us was having a particularly rough day we would come here and find peace." Danny followed her gaze. They were in a small church, situated across the street from the courtroom.  
"You're almost done your statements; you're doing great so far Linds. Sometimes all one needs is a little push." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. A smile played across her lips as his heartbeat echoed in her mind.  
A vibration in her jean pocket caused her to look at Danny in desperation. He simply nodded and it was all she needed to grab her cell and flip it open, slowly placing it to her ear.  
"Hello?" she asked, almost hesitantly.  
"Miss Monroe, the continuation of the trial is about to begin."  
"Okay, I'm on my way." Heart threatening to tear through her chest, Lindsay closed the phone and glanced at Danny, eyes suddenly holding a new light.  
"Time to put this bastard away for good."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and thanks in advance :) 


	5. Innocence of a child

A/N: This is the last chapter to Wheat and City. Again contains no spoilers.

* * *

_ I heard a loud gunshot and froze. The noise was so blaring, so sudden, that I instinctively crouched in the corner and covered my ears. Two more rang out, followed by a third, then silence. I waited a few moments before slowly rising and ever so carefully opening the bathroom door, enough to see out.  
__A man stood there, a snarl stamped on his young features as he towered over my friends, lying motionless on the ground with blood pooling around them. He was holding a shotgun; blood was spattered on his skin and clothing.  
__He turned in my direction, and for a moment I was sure he had seen me. I didn't blink, didn't draw a breath until he disappeared through the front door. I ran out to the main area as a thousand questions screamed through my brain. Why all this? Why them and not me? Alex, Natasha…they were all dead. All…but me._

The lawyer's face radiated concern. "That man who murdered your friends…is he here in this room?"  
Lindsay met the killer eye-to-eye, voice holding a slight hint of simultaneous disgust and certainty. "Yes, he's over there in the grey suit."

---

"I'm proud of you," Danny whispered in her ear. She was seated next to him, legs slightly wobbly in nervousness of the verdict. "Whatever the result, we're in this together."  
The blood in Lindsay's veins flowed smoother at his pledge. She saw the judge pass the paper to the jury and instantly reached under Danny's arm, clutching his hand. He held it tightly, eyes answering her prayers of not letting go.  
Time seemed to stand still. Countless thoughts swarmed Lindsay's mind like angry bees, and she dimly heard the lady representative speak the final result.  
"…we find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree."

At that very moment all the pain and torment that had built up over the years vanished into thin air. Her entire being felt like it was soaring above the clouds. _Finally, after all this time, I can now move on. No more shall my past haunt me.  
_Ignoring the cheers around them, Danny raised their clasped hands to his chest as if they had just scored a victory. Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder almost naturally, closing her eyes as she released a sigh full of relief. Danny allowed her to a few moments of peace before rising from the bench. She immediately followed, brown locks bouncing in the sparse sunlight that shafted through the windows. He encased her in a warm hug, pulling her close to his body and feeling her hands grasp his coat.  
Fighting back thoughts on kissing her, Danny released the embrace and started to turn away, only to be held back by Lindsay, who was still grasping his hand. Surprise washed over his face only to fade into a smile as her chestnut eyes stared into his. They inched closer, Danny placing his free hand on her hip.  
Bright lights suddenly flashed, causing dots to dance across their vision for a split second. Reporters poured into the courtroom, bombarding the pair with seemingly endless questions. Without any hesitation, Danny led her through the horde, pushing past those who were within inches of their personal space. One particularly impatient reporter ventured too close, and Danny glared at him through hot eyes. Clearly spooked, the man lowered his microphone and took a step back into the crowd.  
"We can sneak out through there." Lindsay pointed to a hidden exit, and like twin shadows they slinked through the corridor and out into the back lot. It had become cloudy and the air smelt like rain, but nothing could ruin the mood.  
"Mission accomplished." Danny said with a warm smile.  
Lindsay instinctively knew what he was referring to. "Even though I broke down?"  
He rubbed her chin with his index finger. "Even the strongest falter sometimes, but that doesn't make them any less brave."  
An explosion of desire overwhelmed Lindsay, and she grabbed his face with both hands and finished the kiss they were so rudely robbed of. Danny wrapped his own limbs across her back and neck, running a hand through her thick curls.  
"Danny," she whispered when they had unlocked. "There's somewhere I need to go before we leave."  
"Of course, Montana."

---

A barely noticeable sprinkle fell upon the pair as they approached the graves. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny stole a glance at Lindsay. Her features seemed tattered, eyes moist with oncoming tears. Him gently squeezing her hand seemed to bring her back to reality.  
"They would be proud of you," he whispered, a hint of admiration in his tone.  
She smiled faintly in the drizzle and huddled closer to him. "All I've wanted is for them to sleep peacefully, knowing their murderer is no longer running wild."  
"Now they can, because of you. Your courage put that scum behind bars for good."  
The two figures stood there solemnly for a few minutes, bowing their heads in remembrance of the slain teens. Lindsay laid an individual flower upon the four tombstones and proceeded to recite a poem her mother had taught her when she was young. Danny listened in awed silence; though he had heard her speak many a time, her voice never ceased to amaze him.

'May you rest here peacefully,  
'Neath these pastures of green,  
Ne'er knowing the feeling of pain,  
As your spirit is now free.  
Share the long sleep with others,  
Whose own hearts have traveled  
To the sunny slopes and quiet streams.  
You walk the rainbow of freedom now,  
Along the waters of eternal shores.  
Each night I shall look up to the heavens,  
Watching as your gem appears,  
Burning brightly in yon glory,  
For all seasons and time.  
No one can know these feelings I hold,  
For you, my beloved.  
My heart aches at the very thought  
When I have to leave here,  
And you have to stay.'

Danny wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder as the last verse hung in the air before vaporizing. She continued to stare at the tombstones long after the poem was finished.  
"Well hello there."  
The seemingly random comment initially confused Lindsay, but when she felt a tug on her coat she looked over her shoulder to see a little girl standing behind her. She was of about five years and her emerald eyes shone with curiosity.  
Lindsay smiled sweetly and bent down so she was eye-to-eye with the child. "Do you like my coat?"  
The girl peered at her and posed a question of her own. "Are you sad?"  
"A little bit, but I'm much better than before."  
An older woman, obviously the girl's mother, came rushing over and was clearly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry; she saw you crying and insisted on talking to you."  
Lindsay shook her head. "It's no bother."  
The little girl wrapped her tiny fingers around Lindsay's own left index digit. Like all children, she always had an inquiry. "Why are you sad?"  
She chose her words carefully. "I came to say hello to my friends. I haven't seen them for a while."  
Digging into one of her pockets, the youngster rummaged for a second before her small hand reappeared, grasping something. She placed it in Lindsay's much bigger mitt.  
"I found this near my grandpa's bed. You can have it."  
It was a perfect four-leaf clover. Lindsay felt her heart jump to her throat. The girl smiled with all the innocence of a child.  
"Don't be sad. Your friends are sleeping, like my grandpa. He's an angel in heaven. He'll say hi to your friends for you."  
Lindsay watched in stunned silence as the young one waved goodbye and took her mother's outstretched hand. The elder blushed visibly through tears of her own.  
"We should be off. Good day to you both."  
Mother and daughter wandered away, the former lifting the latter high into the air before hugging her tightly. Lindsay studied the small plant, still clearly moved by the girl's kindred spirit.  
Danny helped her to her feet. "It's always good to know there are people like her in the world."  
Lindsay struggled to find her voice, and Danny, longing for her soft touch, clutched her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"Come on, Montana, time to go home. We must let them rest."  
Taking one last look at the final resting place of her long-lost friends, Lindsay turned her focus to the world and inhaled deeply, still holding the clover that a small, simple child has passed on to her.  
_Home_.  
To her, it was more than just a word. It was a new light, full of endless possibilites...all with Danny.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has commented on not only this story, but my others as well. As always it is greatly appreciated :) 


End file.
